fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iskiralla D'arc
'''Iskiralla D'arc (いすきらっらだるく Isukirarra Daruku) is a mage, who works for Zentopia Church and a former agent working for Magic Council. Mainly she had to pretend an artist in one of the legal guilds, but once the mages started observing her, because she wasn't good at drawing. Thanks to her "flexible" mind, she came up with an idea that there's no need to learn how to draw and she can pretend a poet. Thanks to her fast explanations her guildmates didn't look at her like at a suspicious woman. At the age of 10 her parents died during one of their missions. She didn't feel happy about it, but she quickly learned how to get along as a citizen of Magnolia. When she was 18, she started to work as an agent. After five years she abandoned the Magic Council, Era and joined the Zentopia Church army.' Appearance 250px-366px-04_roseartwork.jpg Roseannoyed.jpg rose-dress.jpg Personality Iskiralla is a very mature and feminine woman, who doesn't like little children, who run and shout that they want to play ball games or eat ice cream or crisps. She hates them, like noisy people. Her biggest dream is to wake up one day and hear nothing except birds' singing and soft wind, which calmly whistles and makes her mind relax. But it's just illusion, because it's impossible to be calm and easygoing when a group of drunkards sing and argue near her house. That's why she usually starts each day with arguing with them. She's a very pretty person, that's why lots of handsome men want to marry her or just fall in love with Iskiralla, although she's a member of the Zentopia Church army and she cannot get engaged. Moreover she doesn't like very handsome guys, because they're often too selfish and big-headed. When they meet D'arc, they left her after the conversation with strange feeling painted on their faces. Iskiralla is a very wise person, she knows many things, especially how to talk to annoying people. Her answers are very surpirsing and clever, that's why her "harem" lefts her quickly. She says that only a scientist can figure out what she talks about and she'd like to marry a professor, not an extremely cute and good-looking mage. The mage loves having a bath. She does it more than five times a day, people say. And it's true. She has also got a habit of insulting her foes in a very feminine way. Feminine and elegant. Magic and abilities *'Telekinesis''' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a Caster Magic used by various Mages. A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter. Iskiralla is a master in using this magic and she often plays with her opponents by throwing them here and there and reflecting their attacks. D'arc's Telekinesis has the form of blue energy, which is often considered Wave Magic or Water Magic, but it's not. Thanks to her highly advanced skills in using this magic, she became one of the most important mages, who serve Zentopia Church. Via Telekinesis, Iskiralla can surround one of her limbs with the blue energy, mentioned before. When she does it, her strength level is much higher and in this mode the woman is able to destroy even the hardest structures and inflict great damage. That's not all. Via this magic, the woman gained the ability to hover over ground and attack her opponent during levitating. But she's not as skilled in using this development of Telekinsis as Air Magic or Wind Magic users, so it's rather considered intermediate hovering, but not levitation or flight. Even if it's a good idea to dash some attacks, mostly based on controlling soil under the enemy, Iskiralla mainly "sits" in the air, it's a bit funny, because even if there are lots of chairs and armchairs near her, she loves using Telekinesis to relax on her own one. As it's mentioned before, the user can play with the enemies by throwing them here and there and inflicting great damage by forcing them to hit a rock or fall on the ground with a loud crash. But Telekinsis has got much more developments, like for example Deviation. It's a simple spell, allowing her to reflect bullets and long-distance spells back to their users, where they came from. She often uses it in combination with standard moving objects with her mind, without touching 'em. Although it's considered standard Telekinesis, Iskiralla learned a strange spell, which helps her to transfer some of her magical energy into her long, yellow scarf, which is usually used as her main weapon. She can bind her opponents, defend by creating a small, yellow shield or reflect attacks. Maybe it's a quite simple kind of magic to learn, but it's got lots of developments and different kinds of this ordinary magic. *'Law of Gods' or Faith Magic: It's a Caster Type Magic, which is very difficult to learn. It took Iskiralla over fifteen years to learn it. It's a strange magic, which is based on various powers used by gods or other divine beings in difficult mythologies, legends and stories. Iskiralla has to synchronize, match up and control the power of her mind, body and soul at the same time. The users of this magic are called Divine Mages. It's a quite powerful magic, but it drains a lot of energy, that's why when D'arc has to finish fighting quickly. When somebody's in the Divine Mode, they are surrounded by dark, purple energy, but it also depends on the type of spell they use. Mainly Iskiralla uses the spell called Song of Thor, which allows her to control lightnings and thunders. Her most popular spell is Song of Freya. But it's not the next superpowerful type of magic with no weaknesses. There is one, really serious effect of using Law of Gods. When she uses it too often, she casts too many spells at once, she starts fading and turning into a transparent being, looking like dark, purple smoke. She has to wait very long, from five to ten days till her shape seems to be the same as before the "God Catastrophe". If someone wants to study the secrets of this magic very hard, they have to believe in themselves, in Gods and the day when everybody's happy and delighted. **'Song of Thor': As it's mentioned before, this is one of D'arc's most popular spells, which allows her to control lightnings and thunders at will. The bolts are not yellow or white, they're dark and purple, just like the energy released whilst cumulating powers of body, soul, mind and faith, which is also very important if someone wants to learn Law of Gods. This spell cannot be reflected or nullified, that's why Iskiralla often beats her selfish enemies very quickly, because they think they can defend. ***'Song of Thor: Bolt Dance': It's a simple extra spell. It allows the user to create various shapes and sculptures made of lightnings. The sculptures are freely controlled by Iskiralla. Thanks to them, D'arc is capable of watching all events and important actions in Magnolia. *'Song of Freya': It's her most popular spell and the second ever shown, which allows her to produce blue or red bullets, usually looking like soap bubbles or balls. They usually hover in the air and attack the opponents with no extraordinary effects. The only surprising skill of them is that they can multiplicate very quickly and attack as a "flock" of colourful bullets. Maybe they don't seem to be, but they are mainly built of water under extremely high pressure, which can even cut metal or other solid structures. History Trivia *She's based on Rose, a character from Street Fighter fighting game series. *The author planned on naming her "Blair Goldenlife".